FF YUNJAE::NOVEMBER WITH LOVE
by cminsa
Summary: Yunho menjadi namja pendiam semenjak kebakaran di rumahnya yang merenggur seluruh keluarganya dan kebahagiaannya. Satu tahun diterapi, Yunho lalu dititipkan ke sebuah yayasan. Suatu hari, ia bertemu dengan seorang namja cantik saat salju pertama turun. Di sanalah ia mulai membangun mimpi barunya. Terinspirasi oleh lagu ciptaan U-know Yunho berjudul "November With Love"
1. Chapter 1

Pagi itu, tidak seperti biasanya…

Ia lebih suka mendengarkan betapa cerewetnya sang Umma daripada keheningan yang mencekam di ruangan berbau khas itu. Ia tak mengerti, mengapa ia harus berada di tempat menakutkan itu. Setiap ia mengingat penyebab ia berada di ruangan itu, kepalanya serasa dihantam palu besar. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit di salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Tidak secara kasat mata, tapi hatinya sakit. Kepalanya pusing.

Kejadian tempo hari kembali menggelayuti ingatannya. Memaksanya untuk mencengkeram rambutnya dan berteriak di detik selanjutnya. Mendatangkan seorang perawat dan seorang dokter yang biasa menjaganya.

Tak sampai lima menit, ia merasakan tubuhnya lemas setelah sang dokter menyuntikkan obat penenang di lengannya. Sang perawat membersihkan peluh di sekitar wajah namja berusia duabelas tahun itu.

Tak berselang lama, seseorang membuka pintu kamar rawat itu. Seseorang berpakaian rapi dengan beberapa tanda yang menempel di pakaiannya. Jabatan dan prestasi yang pernah diraihnya mungkin.

"Oh, Inspektur. Anda sudah datang?" tanya dokter itu setelah membungkukkan badannya.

Sang namja paruh baya itu tak menanggapi ucapan sang dokter karena terlalu fokus menatap saksi tunggal kasusnya, yang sedang berbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur itu. Tak sadarkan diri lagi, padahal penyelidikannya harus segera diselesaikan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya sang Inspektur pada dokter itu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Sang dokter menatap pasiennya sebentar lalu menjawab, "Traumanya kembali."

Sang Inspektur menghela nafas panjang, "Padahal aku harus segera menyelesaikan kasus ini, Minho-ya…" keluhnya sambil mengusap rambut rapinya ke belakang. Ia menatap sahabatnya ─sang dokter─ yang menatapnya penuh tanya. "Permasalahan keluarga Jung terlalu pelik. Tidak ada satu pun bukti yang tersisa di istana itu." mata tajamnya kembali menatap namja yang tertidur di atas ranjang itu. "Hanya dia saksi kuncinya. Kalau kami terlambat sedikit saja, mungkin ia juga akan terbunuh."

Dokter muda bernama Minho itu menepuk bahu sahabatnya, "Bersabarlah, Jonghyun-ah! Pasti akan selalu ada jalan keluar di setiap masalah." Hiburnya sambil tersenyum.

Jonghyun, sang Inspektur balas menatap sahabatnya sejak sekolah menengah lalu tersenyum. Tak lama sang perawat ikut bergabung bersama mereka lalu melaporkan hal-hal yang ia catat tadi selagi kedua namja itu berbincang.

"Luka pasien sebenarnya sudah sembuh, Uisa. Tapi seperti yang kita ketahui, traumanya belum sembuh benar." Sang perawat bisa melihat kedua namja di depannya itu menghela nafas berat. "Kalau saya boleh usul, mungkin sebaiknya pasien dibawa ke seorang psikiater. Pasien lebih membutuhkan itu daripada perawatan di sini. Maaf jika saya lancang." Perawat itu tampak menunduk takut saat kedua mata tajam namja di hadapannya menatapnya.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara renyah dari dua namja itu.

"Jangan terlalu formal, Sunny-ah… kau seperti tidak mengenal kami saja." Ujar Jonghyun sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu lama tertawa.

"Tapi ini sedang di tempat kerja." Perawat yang tak lain adalah teman kedua namja itu masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Sret!

Minho dengan santainya meraih dagu yeoja itu dan mengangkatnya. Memaksa yeoja itu untuk balas menatapnya. "Tak apa. Hanya ada kita bertiga di sini." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut pada yeoja itu, yang tak ayal langsung mendatangkan rona merah di pipinya.

"Ehem! Yah…Kurasa aku adalah pengganggu di sini." Goda Jonghyung. Namja muda itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya lalu kembali berkata. "Kalau suami dan istri sudah bersama, dunia seakan milik berdua."

"Yah! Kami belum menikah!" bentak Sunny yang sontak mendatangkan tawa bagi kedua namja itu.

Mereka masih tertawa, mengabaikan seorang namja kecil yang masih bertarung dengan rasa sakitnya.

'_Umma… Appa… Eodiga?'_

**.**

**.**

**NOVEMBER with LOVE**

Chang Min Sa

2014

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

One year later….

Sebuah mobil tiba di depn sebuah bangunan yang mengasuh anak-anatk tanpa orangtua. Dari mobil itu keluarlah seorang yeoja berpakaian rapi dan seorang namja berusia tigabelas tahun. Mereka memasuki halaman gedung itu dan segera menemui pemilik yayasan. Setelah bertemu dan bercakap-cakap panjang lebar, yeoja itu mengajak namja muda itu berkeliling. Mengenalkan beberapa tempat di yayasan itu meski ia tak yakin apakah namja itu mau mendengarkannya.

"Yunho-yah… mulai sekarang, ini adalah rumahmu. Kau akan tinggal di sini karena Noona tidak bisa membawamu pergi. Noona harus menemani suami Noona ke Itali. Kau tahu kan, Noona sudah mencoba membujuk suami Noona, tapi namja bodoh itu tetap tidak mau membiarkanmu ikut. Mianhae, Noona tidak bisa mengajakmu, Yunho-yah…." Ujar yeoja itu setelah meyelesaikan serangkaian tur kecilnya dengan namja bermata musang itu.

Namja kecil itu hanya menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan datarnya. Ia tidak menanggapi perkataan psikiater-nya yang bersedia merawatnya selama satu tahun belakangan ini.

Tentu saja setelah ijin dari pihak rumah sakit dan kepolisian, Yunho diantar ke rumah seorang psikiater kenalar Sunny, yaitu Kang Yunjin. Yunjin hidup dengan suaminya yang seorang konselor. Tahun ini, tepatnya lusa, mereka berencana untuk pergi ke Itali karena suaminya dipindahtugaskan. Karena tidak bisa membawa Yunho seterusnya, suami Yunjin menyarankan agar Yunho dibawa ke yayasan. Setidaknya di tempat barunya, Yunho masih tetap mendapatkan kasih sayang.

"Noona…" panggil Yunho setelah lama terdiam. Namja bermata musang itu menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan datar. "Yunho ingin pergi."

Yunjin mencelos. Ia belum mengerti perkataan Yunho, ia tiadak mau salah paham.

"Yunho ingin melihat-lihat tempat ini." lanjut Yunho sambil menatap sekelilingnya.

"Jja! Akan Noona tema_"

"Aniya! Yunho ingin jalan-jalan sendiri." Tegas Yunho sambil menatap tajam Yunjin. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Noona-nya Yunho berjalan meninggalkan yeoja itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Duk… duk… duk…

Bola berwarna hitam putih itu menggelinding dan berhenti setelah mengenai kaki Yunho. Namja bermata musang itu mengambil benda bulat itu sambil memlihat sekelilingnya. Siapa tahua ada yang tidak sengaja melempar bola itu ke arahnya.

Benar saja. Dapat dilihatnya seorang namja berbadan cukup berisi tengah berlari ke arahnya. Nafasnya berburu sekalipun ia sudah berhenti di hadapan Yunho. Setelah cukup mengendalikan nafasnya, namja berwajah bulat itu menatap bola di tangan Yunho. Lalu ia menatap Yunho dengan tatapan memohon.

"Itu bolaku…." Rengeknya yang justru membuat Yunho tersentak.

Yunho segera memberikan bola itu pada namja berpipi chubby itu lalu lekas berbalik.

"Tunggu!" sebuah suara di belakangnya berhasil menghentikannya. Yunho tidak berbalik hanya menunggu kata-kata dari namja yang ditemuinya itu. "Gumawo, ne?"

Yunho tak merespon tapi juga tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Membuat namja di belakangnya cukup kesal. Ia melangkah menghampiri Yunho dan berdiri di depan namja tampan itu. "Namaku Kim Junsu. Kau siapa?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Yunho bergeming. Membuat Junsu kesal untuk kedua kalinya. Diletakkannya bola itu di samping tubuhnya lalu meraih tangan kanan Yunho dan mengarahkannya untuk menjabat tangannya. "Nah, jadi siapa namamu?"

"Yunho. Jung Yunho." Jawab namja bermata musang itu singkat.

Junsu tersenyum cerah lalu melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka. Ia mengambil bolanya lalu menatap Yunho lagi. "Kau mau bermain denganku? Aku kesepian. Umma dan Appa-ku sedang melihat-lihat anak-anak di yayasan ini." ajak Junsu menatap penuh harap teman barunya.

Tapi Yunho hanya terdiam menanggapi celotehan Junsu. Sebenarnya ia cukup gugup berhadapan dengan Junsu karena ini pertama kalinya ia berhadapan dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Sebenarnya tidak pertama kali, tapi Yunho seakan tidak punya kehidupan sebelum kebakaran itu. Kebakaran yang merenggut keluarganya.

Dan sebelum ketakutan kembali menghampirinya, Yunho memutuskan untuk menjawab, "Aku ikut." Sambil menatap mata Junsu yakin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu berlalu dan Yunho masih sendirian. ia masih tertutup dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kalaupun ada yang berbicara dengannya, ia hanya menyimak dan menjawab jika ia sudah ditanya. Ia belum mau membuka diri lagi. Pertemuannya dengan Junsu hanya berlangsung satu hari karena Junsu harus kembali pulang ke Seoul dengan orangtuanya. Orangtua Junsu ternyata adalah penyumbang utama yayasan itu. Junsu berjanji akan bertemu lagi dengan Yunho jika ada kesempatan dan itu cukup membuat Yunho lega.

Malam itu, bulan November….

Yunho meringkuk di atas tempat tidur sambil memandangi jendela kamarnya. Lampu kamarnya sudah ia matikan karena memang ini sudah memasuki jam tidur dan semua anak di yayasan itu harus ada di kamarnya masing-masing. Tapi mata musangnya enggan untuk menutup. Mungkin baying-bayang masa lalu itu masih terasa saat ia kesepian seperti ini.

Tak sengaja mata musang itu menanggap ribuan bahkan jutaan butiran berwarna putih yang jatuh dari langit. Membuatnya penasaran benda apakah itu. Mungkin trauma itu berhasil membuatnya lupa akan beberapa hal, termasuk kebahagiaan di saat seperti ini.

Dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju jendela kamarnya, membukanya perlahan lalu mengulurkan tangannya hanya untuk merasakan tekstur benda itu. Benda itu terasa dingin tapi akan segera meleleh jika terlalu lama dalam genggaman Yunho.

"Salju?" gumam Yunho tak yakin. Sekali lagi namja tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya, merasakan dingin di telapak tangannya. "Mungkinkah…ini salju pertama yang turun di tahun ini?" tanyanya pada angin. Yang justru hanya akan mengambang di udara. Tak ada yang menjawab.

Yunho terdiam. Perlahan ia memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin di pintu jendela itu. Ia ingin merasakan kesejukan yang jarang dirasakannya saat berada di ruang tertutup dan gelap seperti kamarnya. Dipejamkannya mata musang itu, menyesapi angin dan aroma dingin yang makin terasa membuat hatinya nyaman. Yunho tak pernah merasa setenang ini sebelumnya. Tidak sebelum detik ini.

"Huwaaaaa! Salju pertama turuuuunnn! Yeeee!" sebuah suara keras berhasil membuyarkan ketenangan yang baru saja Yunho dapatkan. Memaksa namja tampan itu untuk mencari asal suara dan menatapnya tajam. "Aku bisa merasakan salju pertama tahun iniiii!"

Seorang anak seumurannya terlihat berlari-lari mengelilingi sebuah pohon sakura yang sudah tak berdaun, hanya tersisa ranting-ranting kering yang mulai tertutup salju. Namja itu memakai jaket tebal selutut, topi hangat, dan sarung tangan berwarna merah. Anak itu kini tengah menengadahkan tangannya untuk merasakan dinginnya butiran salju yang terus-menerus jatuh dari langit.

Dapat Yunho lihat, anak itu memiliki kulit putih dan bibir merah sewarna darah. Dari sana Yunho menyimpulkan bahwa anak itu adalah yeoja, tapi ia ragu pasalnya ia mendengar suara anak tadi seperti namja.

Entah mengapa, Yunho segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Mengambil mantel dari lemari dan bergegas keluar kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hati Yunho mencelos. Anak itu….namja?

Namja berkulit putih itu kini tengah membuat boneka salju tanpa mengetahui ada seorang namja tampan yang menatapnya bingung. Saat hendak mencari ranting pohon untuk hiasan boneka saljunya, barulah namja berkulit putih itu menyadari keberadaan Yunho.

"Oh… Mwo? Nuguya?" tanya namja bermata bulat itu sambil mendekati Yunho. Namja itu tampak memperhatikan Yunho dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Dan entah karena efek cahaya yang minim atau apa, pipinya mulai bersemu merah. Bahkan namja berkulit putih itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"N-nugu?" bukannya menjawab, Yunho justru balik bertanya. Menatap kaku namja yang masih disangsikannya.

Membuat namja bertubuh kecil itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menampakkan mata hitam bulatnya yang menatap Yunho heran. Karena tak ingin suasana semakin kaku dan ia merasa lawan bicaranya cukup pendiam, namja berkulit putih itu berinisiatif memperkenalkan diri terlebih dulu. Diraihnya tangan Yunho secara paksa lalu mereka berjabat tangan, "Naneul Kim Jaejoong imnida. Aku tinggal di asrama Bolero yayasan ini. Lalu kau?"

Yunho merasakan tangannya dingin. Tapi tak lama kemudian tubuhnya seolah tersengat listrik. Hangat. Meski gugup Yunho tetap mencoba menjawab, "Nan…Jung Yunho imnida. A-aku…tinggal di asrama Miracle."

Namja bernama Jaejoong itu tersenyum. Memutuskan acara jabat tangannya lalu beranjak dari tempatnya. Kembali mencari ranting pohon untuk hiasan boneka saljunya. Tak mendapat pergerakan dari kenalan barunya, Jaejoong berinisiatif mengajak Yunho.

"Jja! Yunho-ya! Bisa kau bantu aku membuat boneka salju? Kudengar di asrama Miracle banyak anak yang pintar menyusun hiasan." Ajak namja bermarga Kim itu yang diselingi kebohongan kecil. Ia tak tahu apakah benar asrama yang dihuni Yunho itu memang ahli menyusun hiasan seperti yang dikatakannya. Tapi Jaejoong tak peduli, ia hanya ingin mencairkan suasana di antara mereka.

Yunho beranjak dari tempatnya. Meski ragu, ia tetap mendekati Jaejoong dan membantu namja itu untuk membuat boneka salju.

Di tengah acara itu, keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Tak ada satupun yang berusaha memecahkan keheningan itu. Yunho diam karena memang dasarnya ia tidak bisa terbuka sebelum orang lain bertanya padanya. Sedangkan Jaejoong? Uhm, sepertinya namja bermata bulat itu hanya focus pada obyek pembuatannya.

"Jja! Sudah selesai!" girang Jaejoong sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Mengalurkan kegirangannya dan sedikit rasa pegal di tubuhnya. Namja itu berdiri dari jongkoknya dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya.

Mendatangkan kerutan di dahi tegas Yunho.

"Jja! Bagaimana kalau kita berfoto, Yunho-ya?" tawar Jaejoong begitu ia berhasil mengeluarkan kamera poketnya dari jaket.

Yunho masih bergeming di tempatnya, memperhatikan namja berbibir merah itu mengerutkan keningnya. Jaejoong menatap kameranya lalu berkata seolah mengerti arti tatapan heran Yunho.

"Oh, aku mendapatkan kamera ini dari para pengasuh saat hari Natal dua tahun lalu." Jaejoong menatap Yunho. "Kalau anak-anak di sini bersikap baik, dia akan mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan di hari Natal."

Tapi celotehan itu bagai angin lalu bagi Yunho. Namja tampan itu masih betah di tempatnya. Karena gemas, Jaejoong mendekati Yunho dan menarik namja tampan itu untuk berdiri di samping boneka salju yang tak lebih dari tinggi Yunho. Setelahnya Jaejoong mundur beberapa langkah lalu mulai menyalakan kameranya, membidik Yunho yang terngah berdiri kaku di sebelah boneka salju yang dibuatnya bersama kenalan barunya.

"Jja! Say 'CHEERS', Yunho-ya!"

Click!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bukannya segera kembali ke asrama, dua namja itu masih betah berada di luar, bersama rintikan salju yang masih dalam intensitas sedang. Bahkan kini keduanya tengah duduk santai di salah satu kursi di bawah pohon sakura besar itu. Tak ada percakapan di antara mereka, hanya sedang ingin menikmati salju pertama mungkin.

"Yunho-ya?" panggil Jaejoong memecah kesunyian. Matanya masih menatap butiran salju yang turun dari langit.

"Hmm?" gumam Yunho menjawab panggilan Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu tidak menoleh pada Jaejoong, hanya menundukkan kepalanya seperti yang dilakukannya sejak sekian menit yang lalu.

"Yunho-ya, kenapa kau ada di sini? Di mana orangtuamu?"

"…"

Mendapati keheningan dari lawan bicaranya, Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Mencoba menerka apa yang menjadi beban namja tampan itu. Jaejoong adalah anak yatim yang sudah tinggal di yayasan itu selama sepuluh tahun dan ia belajar menjadi orang dewasa karena kebanyakan temannya berusia di bawahnya. Namja berkulit putih itu sudah sering berhadapan dengan banyak anak yang memiliki sejuta alasan mengapa mereka bisa ada di tempat ini. Tapi ia belum pernah bertemu orang semacam Yunho, yang sepertinya punya trauma tersendiri tentang keluarganya. Sangat berbeda dengan kebanyakan temannya yang justru dibuang orangtuanya atau korban kecelakaan sejak kecil.

"Aku…dulu dibuang orangtuaku…sejak aku masih balita." Cerita Jaejoong. Ia menatap langit yang masih menurunkan butiran salju. "Mereka bercerai dan tak ada satupun yang bersedia merawatku. Aku langsung dibawa ke sini oleh tetanggaku karena aku ditinggalkan kedua orangtuaku di rumah. Aku tidak mengenal siapapun di dunia ini tapi aku mencoba untuk mengenal dunia ini lewat yayasan ini. sejak aku di sini, aku berusaha mengenal berbagai macam karakter orang dan berusaha menjadi teman terbaiknya." Jaejoong berhenti bercerita, ia menatap Yunho yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya. "Dan mungkin kau juga mau menceritakan masalahmu. Aku akan menemanimu, Yunho-ya…"

Yunho bergeming untuk beberapa saat tapi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit.

"Kau, setidaknya masih beruntung, Jaejoong-ah…" gumam Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Orangtuaku…kini sudah di surga…"

Hening.

Jaejoong hanya mampu terdiam. Ia tidak biasa menghadapi masalah seperti ini. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa tidak berguna, ia merasa tidak bisa menjadi teman berbagi bagi orang lain. Dan Jaejoong semakin terkejut kala melihat setitik cairan bening mengalir dari mata musang itu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong! Minsa comeback!**

**Kali ini aku bener-bener mau bikin YunJae seromantis yang aku bisa ^_^**

**Tapi, aku nggak bisa update cepat karena setelah prolog ini muncul, aku akan hiatus sampai Ujian Nasional selesai.**

**Aku Cuma dapet ide dasar seperti ini dan belum mendapat bayangan untuk alur selanjutnya.**

**Jadi, aku membuka peluang bagi reader-deul yang ingin menyumbangkan idenya untuk kelanjutan ff ini.**

**Kalau bisa kirim email ke bigeast-fan-toho gmail . com**

**(hilangkan spasi dan tanda hubung)**

**Yang berisi ide kalian untuk alur cerita ff ini. Kalo bisa yang ringan-ringan aja karena aku lagi nggak pingin bikin konflik berat macam ff sebelumnya. ^_^**

**Atau kalau yang punya akun ffn, bisa langsung PM saya. Boleh juga via twitter ato facebook, kalo punya akun-ku…**

**But, please, jangan lupa cantumin nama dan umur kalian.**

**Ribet ya? Biarin XP**

**.**

**.**

**Last one, REVIEW please…!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previous_

"_Kau, setidaknya masih beruntung, Jaejoong-ah…" gumam Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Orangtuaku…kini sudah di surga…"_

_Hening._

_Jaejoong hanya mampu terdiam. Ia tidak biasa menghadapi masalah seperti ini. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa tidak berguna, ia merasa tidak bisa menjadi teman berbagi bagi orang lain. Dan Jaejoong semakin terkejut kala melihat setitik cairan bening mengalir dari mata musang itu._

**.**

**.**

**NOVEMBER WITH LOVE **

Chang Min Sa

2014

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

Kicauan burung di pagi hari juga teriknya sang raja siang telah mengganggu tidur nyenyak namja tampan itu. Namja tampan yang semalam sempat keluar itu masih mengelak untuk bangun. Ia mengubah posisi tidurnya tapi tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang kembali mengusik tidurnya.

"Yunho-yah! Kau harus bangun! Kita akan ke gereja pagi ini!" teriak seorang yeoja dari balik pintu itu.

Sambil menggerutu dalam hati, Yunho dengan berat hati mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Mengucek kedua mata musangnya lalu menguap lebar.

"Yunho-yah!"

"Ne, Jessie Noona! Aku akan segera turun!" balas Yunho sambil berteriak. Rupanya ia tak kuat juga mendengar teriakan fals itu.

Suara hentakan kaki dari balik pintu itu sedikit membebaskan Yunho untuk bernafas lega. Namja tampan itu meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar lalu segera beranjak ke kamar mandi. Sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi, dilihatnya pohon tinggi yang ranting-rantingnya tertutup salju. Mengingatkan namja tampan itu akan seorang namja bermata bulat yang semalam ditemuinya di bawah pohon itu.

'_Kim Jaejoong, apakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu… lagi?'_

Menyadari matahari tak lagi sembunyi ─tapi justru semakin tinggi─ Yunho bergegas ke kamar mandi. Ia tidak ingin ditinggalkan rombongan yayasan untuk ke gereja. Lagipula, ia juga ingin berdoa…untuk kedua orangtuanya yang ada di surga.

**.**

**NOVEMBER WITH LOVE **

**.**

Yunho baru saja keluar dari kelasnya setelah mengikuti sedikit pengarahan dari pembimbing ketika sebuah teriakan nyaring mengusik telinganya. Sebuah suara yang tak asing lagi, setidaknya tak asing sejak semalam. Yunho berbalik dan segera melebarkan mata sipitnya. Tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung kala sebuah tubuh kecil menimpanya. Kalau saja Yunho tidak punya riwayat prestasi olahraga yang bagus, pasti ia juga akan ikut terjatuh.

"Chajatta!"

Yunho mengerjabkan matanya bingung. "J-jaejoong?"

Namja berkulit putih itu melepaskan pelukannya. Menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Yunho dengan bola mata hitamnya. "Dari tadi aku mencari kelasmu. Ternyata di sini, eoh?" ceritanya riang. "Yunho-ah, kau akan ke gereja, kan?"

Yunho mengangguk pelan dan sebelum ia mengucapkan sepatah kata, sebuah teriakan lain memotong niatannya menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"JOONGIIEE!"

Kali ini seorang namja berwajah chubby tampak berlari menghampiri Yunho dan Jaejoong ─atau lebih tepatnya menghampiri Jaejoong. Namja berkulit putih itu mengatur nafasnya setelah sampai di hadapan keduanya.

"Ada apa, Chunnie?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Pasalnya tidak biasanya teman sekamarnya itu berteriak-teriak seperti tadi. Pasti ada suatu hal yang gawat.

Setelah merasa nafasnya stabil, namja bernama Park Yoochun itu berkata, "Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kau tidak ke gereja?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas kasar. Ia kira apa. Sambil berkacak pinggang Jaejoong berkata, "Aku akan ke gereja dengan Yunho." Membuat Yunho melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Pasalnya ia tidak menjanjikan hal seperti itu. Belum sempat ia protes, teman Jaejoong itu sudah melayangkan protes terlebih dulu.

"Yaaah, Hyung! Apa Hyung masih marah karena semalam tidak kutemani keluar? Aish, Hyung, jebaaal! Masa aku harus ikut rombongan pengurus? Andwae! Aku tidak mau pipiku melar, Hyuuung!" rengek namja berambut pirang itu. Bahkan mata sipitnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau kau mau, ikut saja dengan kami. Apa repotnya sih?" balas Jaejoong cuek. Namja cantik itu bahkan memalingkan muka sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Grep!

Dengan tidak berperikekawanan, Yoochun memeluk Jaejoong erat. Bahkan rasanya Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara tulangnya yang retak. "Gumawo, Hyung! Gumawo!"

"Y-yoo-chun-nnie.. lep-ass! Se-saak!" beritahu Jaejoong sambil mencoba bertahan.

"Ah, mianhae. Mianhae…" ucap Yoochun sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Namja berpipi chubby itu juga menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Ah, sepertinya kedua makhluk aneh itu lupa dengan keberadaan satu namja lain yang sedari tadi diam mematung. Menyaksikan keanehan dua namja berkulit putih itu. Setidaknya, Jaejoong segera menyadari keberadaan teman barunya.

"Ah, mianhae Yunho-ah! Aku hampir melupakanmu." Kini Jaejoong berbalik menatap Yunho. "Ini teman sekamarku, namanya Park Yoochun. Dia lebih muda empat bulan dariku." Jaejoong memperkenalkan temannya yang sedari tadi merengek padanya, hingga ia melupakan keberadaan Yunho.

Namja bermarga Park itu mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Mau tak mau, Yunho balas menjabat tangan namja itu. "Naneun Park Yoochun imnida."

"Jung Yunho." Jawab Yunho singkat.

"Jja! Kita harus segera ke gereja. Bukankah kau harus menyanyi nanti, huh?" potong Jaejoong sambil menyeret Yunho dan Yoochun menuju lapangan. Mereka harus berkumpul terlebih dulu di lapangan bersama para penghuni yayasan lainnya sebelum berangkat ke gereja. Mereka akan berjalan kaki ke gereja karena jarak ke tempat tujuan tidaklah jauh.

"Uhm, Hyung!" jawab Yoochun bersemangat.

Sementara Yunho, ia hanya mampu mengulas senyum tipis di bibir hatinya.

**.**

**NOVEMBER WITH LOVE **

**.**

Butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk sampai ke gereja Tri-Angles itu. Gereja yang berusia puluhan tahun itu masih berdiri kokoh di kaki bukit Shiver. Beruntung gereja itu masih terawat dengan baik. Begitu sampai di sana, rombongan dari yayasan segera mencari tempat duduk. Setiap tahun yayasan itu selalu mengadakan doa bersama ─untuk memanjatkan syukur─ setelah salju pertama turun, jadi tak heran jika anak-anak sudah hafal dengan agenda hari ini. Tapi sayang, satu satunya orang yang belum mengetahui tradisi itu hanyalah Yunho.

Namja tampan itu sedari tadi hanya mengikuti Jaejoong. Sesekali ia melihat lukisan dan ornamen di gereja itu. Yunho cukup kagum dengan bangunan itu, setidaknya meskipun tidak besar, gereja itu masih tetap terawat dengan baik dan indah.

"Yunho-yah! Sini!" Jaejoong memanggil Yunho begitu menyadari Yunho tengah berhenti beberapa meter darinya. Yunho juga melihat seorang yeoja muda tengah berdiri sambil mengukir senyum ramah di bibirnya. Menatapnya senang.

Yunho bergegas menghampiri Jaejoong sebelum namja cantik itu berteriak dan menimbulkan kegaduhan di tempat suci itu. Setelah berada cukup dekat, Yunho menyadari jika Yoochun sudah tidak ada di sana. Menyadari hal itu, Jaejoong menjelaskan.

"Yoochun sedang bersiap-siap dengan teman-temannya. Ia akan bernyanyi bersama grup paduan suara yayasan untuk memperingati hari ini." jelas Jaejoong masih mempertahankan senyuman manisnya.

Yunho mengangguk pelan lalu menatap yeoja di hadapan Jaejoong. Menatapnya heran.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menyela, "Ini Suster Victoria. Dia salah satu suster di gereja ini."

"Naneun Victoria imnida. Nuguseo?" ujar yeoja muda itu samba mengulurkan tangannya pada Yunho.

Sedikit ragu, Yunho menjabat tangan suster muda itu. "Choneun Jung Yunho imnida."

Setelah melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka, yeoja berpakaian putih itu berbisik pada Jaejoong, "Neomu kyeopta, ne, Joongie…"

Dan entah mengapa, Jaejoong segera menundukkan kepalanya. Semburat merah muda mulai terlihat di pipinya. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa menyembunyikannya dari namja bermata musang itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Yoochun berjalan tergesa ke arah mereka. Suster Victoria-lah yang menyadarinya terlebih dulu karena Jaejoong masih berusaha menyembunyikan urat (?) malunya dan Yunho yang menatap heran pada Jaejoong.

"Ada apa, Yoochun-ah? Bukankah seharusnya kau segera bersiap-siap?" tanya Suster Victoria setelah Yoochun berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ehm, itu…kami kekurangan anggota. Kami lupa kalau Eunhyuk baru saja diasuh seseorang kemarin jadi kami belum sempat mencari penggantinya." Terang Yoochun lalu menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan memohon, "Hyung, ikutlah bernyanyi bersama kami, ne?"

Jaejoong, yang sudah mengangkat kepalanya terlebih dulu saat menyadari keberadaan Yoochun di sana, segera melebarkan matanya. "Mwo? Aniyo! Aku tidak mau!"

"Yah, Hyung! Lalu aku harus minta siapa lagi, dong? Aku tidak tahu siapa lagi yang bisa bernyanyi dengan baik selain Hyung. Ayolah, Hyung…"

Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya lalu menunjuk namja bermata musang di sebelahnya, "Yunho saja. Dia bisa bernyanyi dengan baik kok."

"Mwo?"

"Lagipula posisi Eunhyuk kan suara bass, sedangkan kau tahu sendiri kan tipe suaraku tidak terlalu baik di nada rendah." Jelas Jaejoong tanpa diminta.

Sementara Yoochun sedang berpikir, Yunho mengelak pada Jaejoong, "Tapi, Jaejoong-ie… kau kan belum_"

"Ok! Yunho hyung! Ayo, ikut denganku!" potong Yoochun sambil menarik lengan Yunho dan menyeret namja tampan itu ke ruangan lain.

Meninggalkan tawa ringan dari Jaejoong dan Suster Victoria.

**.**

**NOVEMBER WITH LOVE **

**.**

Acara tahunan itu berlangsung lancar, meriah, dan berwarna. Pasalnya inilah kali pertama wajah baru penghuni yayasan itu menampakkan diri. Selama ini ia hanya dikenal sebagai pribadi yang tertutup dan ketika ia menunjukkan dirinya di antara grup paduan suara itu, semua orang akan menatapnya. Mayoritas menatapnya kagum. Wajah tampan tanpa celah, suara rendah yang terdengar seksi, juga tubuh tinggi proporsional. Bahkan beberapa yeoja yayasan itu tampak enggan mengerjabkan matanya.

Setelah pertunjukkan selesai, para anggota grup paduan suara itu membubarkan diri. Banyak juga anak-anak yang segera keluar dari gereja dan kembali ke yayasan. Mereka diperbolehkan untuk bermain dengan jutaan salju yang turun semalam. Yah, hitung-hitung _refreshing_.

Tapi ada pula segelintir anak yang masih bertahan di gereja itu. Entah sekedar mengobrol dengan para suster atau melihat-lihat kebun di dekat gereja itu. Lain halnya dengan namja cantik satu ini, ia sedang menunggu kedua temannya yang masih di dalam gereja. Mungkin _briefing_ terakhir dari grup paduan suara.

"Jaejoong-ie!" panggilan rendah itu terdengar manis di telinga Jaejoong. Namja itu berbalik dan melihat teman barunya tengah membawa sebuah plastik berukuran sedang. Setelah sampai di depan Jaejoong, Yunho mengeluarkan isi dari plastik itu dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna putih. "Itu untukmu."

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Yunho tersenyum tipis, "Gumawo, karena sudah mengajukanku untuk bernyanyi di sini. Aku senang bisa membantu mereka dan mereka bilang ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih untuk kerja keras kami." Terang Yunho tanpa diminta. Sebuah perubahan besar bagi Jaejoong yang jarang mendengar Yunho bercerita panjang layaknya sekarang.

Seolah teringat sesuatu, Yunho kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ah, iya! Tadi Yoochun bilang ia sedang ada tamu jadi ia akan pulang dengan pengurus yayasan. Dia juga menyuruh kita untuk cepat kembali ke yayasan. Eottae?"

Jaejoong hanya diam, tapi tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

Saat Yunho mulai beranjak satu dua langkah, barulah Jaejoong berkata, "Besok mari kita bersepeda ke bukit. Pagi hari, sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai. Aku akan menjemputmu."

**.**

**NOVEMBER WITH LOVE **

**.**

Keesokkan harinya…

Seperti janjinya, Jaejoong akan mengajak Yunho ke bukit sebelum jam pelajaran yang akan dimulai pukul 9 nanti. Sekarang masih pukul 6 dan Jaejoong sedang dalam perjalanan ke kamar Yunho. Suasana lorong yang sepi tak kunjung menurunkan semangatnya untuk pergi ke bukit Shiver bersama teman tampannya itu.

Namja cantik itu kini tengah mengenakan kaos V-neck berwarna hitam yang dipadu dengan celana jeans berwarna senada. Di tangannya, sebuah mantel berwarna putih menggantung rapi. Senyum manis terus terukir di bibir merahnya. Sampailah ia di depan sebuah kamar bercat cokelat dengan papan nama 'Jung Yunho'. Lekas diketuknya pintu itu hingga seorang yang ditunggunya tampak di depannya. Yunho mengenakan sweater abu-abu dan celana berbahan katun berwarna sama. Ia telah mengenakan mantelnya dan tampak sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Jaejoong.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Jaejoong sambil melebarkan senyumannya. Yunho mengangguk perlahan lalu keluar dari kamar, menutupnya dan menghadap Jaejoong. "Jja!" ajak Jaejoong mulai melangkah mendahului Yunho.

Sementara namja bermata musang itu hanya mengikuti teman barunya dalam diam.

**skip time**

Rupanya Jaejoong telah menyiapkan segalanya. Ia sudah menyiapkan dua sepeda yang masing-masing keranjangnya telah dipenuhi dengan peralatan piknik. Makanan, minuman, tikar, dan beberapa alat makan. Keduanya bergegas mengayuh sepeda sederhana itu selagi sang mentari masih belum menampakkan wajahnya.

Beruntung pagi itu tak sedang hujan salju. Hanya semilir angin musim dingin yang menyambut aktifitas pagi mereka. Sesekali mereka bercanda dalam perjalanan atau bersenandung ria. Jalanan yang sepi cukup membuat keduanya merasa nyaman. Dunia serasa milik berdua, eoh?

Sesampainya di kaki bukit, Jaejoong mengintruksikan Yunho untuk tidak menaiki sepeda saat jalan menanjak. Namja cantik itu mengajak Yunho berjalan sambil menjalankan sepeda menuju puncak bukit. Tempat di mana Jaejoong biasa menenangkan diri.

Setelah sekian menit berjalan, akhirnya sampailah mereka di puncak bukit itu. Hanya ada sebuah pohon besar yang rindang juga sebuah bangku berwarna cokelat di bawahnya. Jaejoong menyimpan sepedanya di belakang bangku itu, yang juga diikuti Yunho. Namja cantik itu segera mengambil peralatan pikniknya dan menggelar tikar di bawah pohon itu. Meski cuaca sedikit tak bersahabat tapi tak menurunkan niatan keduanya untuk menikmati sarapan pagi di tempat indah itu. Walau tak bisa melihat rerumputan hijau di bukit itu ─karena sebagian telah tertutup salju─ tapi Yunho bisa membayangkan betapa indahnya tempat itu jika ia datang saat musim tak lagi dingin. Mungkin datang saat musim semi atau musim panas tak ada salahnya.

"Yunho-yah! Makanan sudah siap!" kata Jaejoong sedikit berteriak karena sedari tadi Yunho terlihat asyik menikmati pemandangan di sekitar bukit daripada membantu Jaejoong mempersiapkan peralatan piknik.

Tak mau diteriaki untuk kedua kalinya, Yunho segera beranjak dari tempat. Menghampiri Jaejoong dan duduk di sebelah namja cantik itu. Menerima semangkuk nasi beserta sumpitnya. Yunho diperbolehkan memilih lauknya dan ia cukup terkejut begitu menyadari jika di depannya ada beberapa jenis masakan yang dibawa Jaejoong.

Dengan wajah tak percaya Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong dan bertanya, "Kau yang memasak semua ini, Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata berbinar, tersenyum, lalu mengangguk pasti. "Tentu! Aku bahkan tak sempat tidur hanya untuk menyiapkan semua ini. Jadi jangan sampai ada yang tersisa, oke?" tuturnya dengan sedikit nada perintah di akhir kalimat.

Yunho menelan salivanya paksa. Matanya menatap tajam pada masakan di depannya. Bukannya khawatir tidak bisa menghabiskan semuanya tapi ia takut tak bisa berjalan setelah makan semua makanan menggoda itu.

"Nah, selamat makan, Yunho!" ucap Jaejoong sambil mulai memilih lauk pauk di depannya. Mengabaikan Yunho yang terlambat merespon perkataannya.

Sedikit ragu, Yunho mulai mengulurkan tangannya untuk memilih lauk dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Dikuyahnya beberapa kali lalu mata musang itu membulat tak percaya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau suka, Yunho-ah?" tanya Jaejoong begitu menyadari perubahan raut wajah Yunho.

Hening beberapa detik. Yunho tak menjawab hingga membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hendak mengucapkan beberapa kata, Jaejoong dikejutkan oleh aksi Yunho yang tak ia duga. Namja bermata musang itu segera mengambil beberapa lauk pauk yang lain dan memakannya cepat. Menimbulkan senyum simpul di bibir merah Jaejoong.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Makanya, kalau makan pelan-pelan saja, Yunho-yah! Lagipula tidak akan ada yang akan merebut semua makanan ini kok." Kata Jaejoong sambil mengelus pelan tengkuk Yunho untuk mengingatkan namja tampan itu.

Yunho meringis, tersenyum polos. Senyum yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun. Setidaknya senyum itu berhasil membuat hati Jaejoong bergetar.

"Kau tahu, Jae. Masakanmu sangat enak. Mashitta!" kata Yunho riang lalu mulai melanjutkan acara makannya.

Tanpa disadarinya, seseorang di sampingnya tengah berusaha menyembunyikan semu merah di pipi putihnya. Dengan ragu, ia mengambil lauk di depannya, menutupi kegugupan yang tiba-tiba menguasainya.

**.**

**NOVEMBER WITH LOVE **

**.**

09.35

Bruk! Grek! Bruk!

Suara gaduh di salah satu sisi pagar yayasan itu terdengar menarik bagi seorang namja paruh baya yang sedari tadi menunggu mangsa. Sepertinya hari ini ia bisa 'menangkap' sang tersangka. Dengan tergesa, namja berperawakan tinggi proporsional itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Menghampiri sumber suara yang tak lain berasal dari pintu belakang yayasan. Tempat bagi para pembolos untuk masuk ke yayasan di jam sekolah.

Lima meter di belakang tersangka, namja paruh baya itu menempakkan seringaiannya. _'Gotcha!'_ pekiknya dalam hati. Dilihatnya dua orang namja tengah mengendap memasuki kawasan yayasan dan hendak masuk ke gedung olahraga kalau saja mereka tidak diteriaki.

"Hei, kalian berdua! Berhenti di situ!" teriak namja paruh baya itu dan segera berlari menghampiri mangsanya sebelum kedua namja santapannya itu kabur. Dilihatnya kedua namja itu tampak mematung.

Begitu sampai di depan kedua pelajar itu, namja bermarga Choi itu menunjukkan raut tak bersahabatnya. Ia mengenali kedua namja yang tak lain adalah penghuni yayasan itu. Satu namja adalah seorang pelajar yang cerdas di segala bidang tapi juga pandai membuat ulah. Sementara yang satunya, sepertinya penghuni baru yayasan ini.

"Ada apa, Siwon Saenim?" tanya salah satu namja itu yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong. Namja bermata bulat itu memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi dan itu sudah biasa baginya. Tapi kali ini ia membawa seorang teman, Yunho, yang notabene masih penghuni baru di yayasan itu.

Namja paruh baya bernama Choi Siwon itu sedikit mengerjabkan matanya, menyadarkan diri dari lamunannya yang entah ke mana. Ia menatap Jaejoong garang lalu berkata, "Kau terlambat lagi, Kim Jaejoong! Apa kau lupa jam berapa kelas di mulai?"

Jaejoong mengusap telinga kanannya yang terasa gatal lalu menjawab dengan santai, "Ya, aku tahu, Saenim. Jam 9 kan? Dan aku terlambat sekitar 30 menit. Iya kan?"

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja tampan di sebelah Jaejoong ─Yunho─ yang tampak takut, lalu kembali menatap Jaejoong. "Lebih tepatnya terlambat 35 menit, Jaejoong." Siwon memejamkan mata sebentar lalu kembali bertanya. "Jadi kali ini apa penyebab keterlambatanmu, Kim Jaejoong?"

"Tadi kami sarapan di Bukit Shiver sambil menikmati _sunrise_ lalu kami tertidur karena kekenyangan, Saenim." Terang Jaejoong tenang. Sama sekali tidak terlihat menyesali perbuatannya.

Siwon melirik namja di sebelah Jaejoong, kali ini namja berkulit coklat itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Mengabaikannya, Siwon kembali berbicara pada Jaejoong. "Baiklah. Alasan diterima. Tapi kau harus tetap menjalani hukumanmu. Bersihkan seluruh taman di yayasan ini dan jangan kembali ke kamarmu sebelum semuanya selesai. Arrachi?"

Jaejoong mengangguk patuh. Tanpa berkata lagi, Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho dan mengajaknya menjauh dari guru kedisiplinan itu. Namja cantik itu tak merasa bersalah karena terlambat tapi ia merasa bersalah karena ia membawa Yunho dalam masalah ini.

**.**

**NOVEMBER WITH LOVE **

**.**

Sore harinya….

Setelah membersihkan seluruh taman di yayasan itu, Jaejoong mengajak Yunho untuk ke atap gedung. Mereka makan bersama sambil melepas penat karena kelelahan menjalani hukuman. Setelah makan siang yang terlambat selesai, keduanya berbaring menatap langit. Mengawasi barisan awan yang mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga.

"Mianhae, Yunho-ah…" kata Jaejoong memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"…"

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. "Seharusnya aku tak menyeretmu dalam masalah ini dan kau tidak harus melaksanakan hukuman itu. Aku minta maaf."

"….."

Jaejoong memejamkan mata. Menikmati semilir angin musim dingin yang tengah berhembus menusuk kulit di balik mantel tebalnya. Meski terhalang tapi ia masih merasakan dingin.

"Gwenchana."

Jaejoong membuka mata. Ia mendengar Yunho menjawab ─meski terlambat─ permintaan maafnya. Namja cantik itu menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Yunho yang tengah mmperhatikan langit senja.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa, Yunho-ah?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

Yunho menyunggingkan senyumnya. Mengganti posisi telentangnya, menatap namja cantik yang masih menatapnya. "Nan jeongmal gwenchana."

Untuk beberapa saat, Jaejoong mengakui beberapa hal pada diri Yunho. Namja bermarga Jung itu memiliki mata sipit yang tajam namun lembut, alis tebal, hidung mancung, bibir berbentuk hati, dan rahang yang tegas. Untuk sesaat Jaejoong bahkan lupa kalau ia adalah namja.

─_(Author: ngarti kagak maksud kalimat terakhir?)─_

"Jae… kalau aku boleh tahu, apa cita-citamu?" tanya Yunho yang telah mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang kembali. Membuat Jaejoong juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku…ingin menjadi seorang pemusik. Penyanyi atau pengarang lagu."

"Kau bisa membuat lagu?"

"Hmm, sedikit. Yoochun yang mengajariku."

Hening beberapa saat. Angin kembali berhembus perlahan.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Yunho-ah? Apa cita-citamu?"

"…"

Jaejoong sedikit menyesal telah bertanya. Tampaknya namja tampan itu masih enggan berbagi masalah pribadi dengannya.

"Untuk sekarang, aku belum punya cita-cita yang pasti. Tapi aku ingin hidup di luar sana. Bukan di tempat ini, terkekang. Meski sebelumnya aku pernah mengalami trauma yang cukup besar, tapi aku sadar cepat atau lambat aku harus siap menghadapi dunia yang lebih besar di luar sana."

Hening lagi. Kali ini Yunho membiarkan ucapannya bergerak bersama angin. Berhembus menembus batas tempat dan waktu.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong duduk dari posisi telentangnya lalu berkata dengan tegas, "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita mewujudkan impianmu, impianku, impian kita?"

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Namja tampan itu mengubah posisinya, duduk di depan Jaejoong. "Bagaimana caranya?"

Jaejoong tersenyum makin lebar. "Kita kabur dari yayasan ini."

"MWO?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Yohooo! Aku datang menyeret Chapter 1 untuk para reader-deul…

Ternyata ane dapet ilham dari Changmin (?) untuk melanjutkan ff ini.

Tenang aja, ff ini tidak akan menggunakan konflik berat. Cuma sekedar _lovey dovey_ aja kok.

Btw, suka nggak sama chapter ini? Ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah aku tulis loh… kalo biasanya Cuma 10 halaman ini sampe 14 halaman. Hehehe…. Masih pendek? Mian….

Oh, ya… tak letihnya aku buat berterimakasih sama RedBalloon5 dan NickeYJcassie yang uda bersedia menanggapi keluh kesahku. Hehehe… apapun kurangnya aku, tolong ingatkan agar aku bisa berbenah diri, ne, Unnie-deul…

.

Last one, Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

_Previous _

_Tiba-tiba Jaejoong duduk dari posisi telentangnya lalu berkata dengan tegas, "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita mewujudkan impianmu, impianku, impian kita?"_

_Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Namja tampan itu mengubah posisinya, duduk di depan Jaejoong. "Bagaimana caranya?"_

_Jaejoong tersenyum makin lebar. "Kita kabur dari yayasan ini."_

"_MWO?"_

**.**

**.**

**NOVEMBER WITH LOVE **

Chang Min Sa

2014

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Two years later….

Trak! Trak! Trak!

Suara pisau beradu dengan alas kayu terdengar mengusik pagi itu. Menggema hingga sudut terkecil apartemen sederhana itu. Apartemen yang kini menjadi rumah bagi kedua remaja yatim piatu itu. Tepat setahun yang lalu, kedua namja tampan itu melarikan diri dari tempat tinggal sementara mereka. Dengan dalih ingin mengejar mimpi mereka. Meski awalnya mereka hanya bekerja di café dengan gaji kecil dan tinggal di kamar kecil pemilik café itu, mereka tetap bisa menyisihkan uang untuk masa depan mereka. Bahkan apartemen yang mereka tempati sekarang adalah hasil tabungan keduanya selama bekerja di café. Meski kecil tapi tempat itu telah menjadi rumah yang nyaman bagi keduanya.

"Ngghhh….hhuuaah…." seorang namja berkulit kecoklatan terlihat keluar dari sebuah ruangan sambil mengucek kedua mata sipitnya.

Di sisi kirinya, ia melihat seorang namja lain sedang berkutat dengan bahan-bahan makanan. Karena apartemen itu kecil, hanya ada ruang tamu, dapur, satu kamar tidur, dan satu kamar mandi tanpa sekat. Jadi, begitu ia keluar kamar, ia bisa melihat ruang tamu dan dapur sekaligus.

Namja yang tak lain adalah Yunho itu segera menghampiri Jaejoong dan duduk di salah satu kursi di sisi meja makan. "Jam berapa, Jae? Bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membuat sarapan? Seingatku, hari ini kita kerja di _shift_ siang." Tanya Yunho sambil memperhatikan Jaejoong yang masih berjalan ke sana kemari untuk mengolah makanan.

Jaejoong hanya diam sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia lalu berbalik sambil membawa sepiring nasi goreng beserta telur. Namja bermata bulat itu meletakkan makanannya lalu mengambil dua kotak susu yang ia simpan di sudut lemari dapur. Setelah meletakkan semua sarapan di atas meja, ia duduk di depan Yunho lalu berseru dengan riang, "Selamat makan!" dan segera saja disantapnya makanan sederhana yang ia buat sendiri.

Yunho mengernyit bingung, tidak biasanya Jaejoong mengabaikannya sampai seperti itu. biasanya sekalipun namja cantik itu terlihat sibuk memasak, Jaejoong masih akan merespon ucapannya. Mau tak mau, Yunho harus rela memendam rasa penasarannya demi menjaga kenyamanan suasana pagi.

Selang tiga puluh menit kemudian….

Keduanya sudah selesai menyantap makanan mereka. Jaejoong sedang memcuci alat-alat makan sedangkan Yunho memilih membersihkan diri sejenak. Ia sadar bahwa ia langsung pergi ke dapur setelah bangun tidur karena hal di luar kebiasaan Jaejoong. Setelah selesai mandi, Yunho beranjak ke ruang tamu hendak menonton televise untuk menunggu jadwalnya kerja. Dlihatnya Jaejoong juga sedang duduk di sofa sambil menatap meja di depannya. Yunho pura-pura tak peduli dan mengambil _remote_ di atas meja hingga sebelum ia memencet tombol "ON", Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan.

"Yunho-yah…"

"Hmm?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Yunho mengernyit makin bingung. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong meminta ijin untuk bertanya, biasanya namja cantik itu langsung mengutarakan pertanyaannya. Tapi entah mengapa kali ini berbeda. "Apa?" tanya Yunho sambil duduk di sebelah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengubah posisi menghadap Yunho tapu dengan kepala tertunduk. "Emm, itu… tempo hari aku menemukan selebaran tentang sebuah audisi di sekolah musik untuk mencari penerima beasiswa. Emm, lalu….lalu…."

Yunho memutar bola matanya jengah. Sungguh ia tidak bisa kalau disuruh menunggu. "Lalu apa, Jae? Katakan saja."

Jaejoong memalingkan muka, menatap meja di tengan ruang tamu itu. "Aku ingin mengikuti audisi itu, Yunh…"

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "Ya kalau kau ingin kenapa tidak coba saja."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho ragu, "Tapi…aku ingin kau juga ikut."

"Mwo?" Yunho memekik menatap Jaejoong tak percaya.

Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho dan mulai merayu. "Oh, ayolah, Yunn… aku tidak yakin bisa melaluinya sendiri. Lagipula kau sudah pernah menyanyi di gereja waktu itu, bukan? Dan lagi, kita tidak harus membayar sepersenpun sekalipun kita berduet."

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya boleh?"

Jaejoong mengangguk cepat. "Ne! Di sini tertera, peserta boleh menunjukkan bakatnya secara solo, duo, maupun grup. Oh, ayolah, Yunn… mungkin ini jalan kita untuk memperoleh kehidupan yang lebih baik. Ne? Kau ikut kan?"

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap langit-langit ruangan sambil berpikir keras.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong tak sabar. Bahkan ia juga menarik lengan Yunho cukup kencang.

Yunho balas menatap Jaejoong lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tapi jika hanya ada salah satu dari kita yang diperbolehkan mendapat beasiswa maka kau yang harus maju. Eotte?"

Perlahan, senyum tipis mengembang di bibir merah itu. Mengangguk lalu memeluk Yunho sebagai ucapan terima kasih. "Gumawo, Yunn.. Jeongmal gumawo."

"Cheonma." Yunho melepas pelukan mereka lalu bertanya, "Memang kapan tanggal audisinya?"

Jaejoong makin melebarkan senyumannya, "Besok."

"MWO?"

**.**

**NOVEMBER WITH LOVE **

**.**

Gedung tinggi dengan bagian depan bertuliskan 'SM ENTERTAINMENT' itu tampak berbeda dari hari biasanya. Pasalnya saat ini, agensi tersohor di Korea itu tengah mengadakan pencarian bakat untuk mengisi kursi kosong di SM Academy, sekolah swasta dengan semua jurusan seni terbaik di Korea. Sekolah itu juga telah mengorbitkan banyak artis yang tak hanya tenar di Negara mereka saja, bahkan sampai ada yang sukses di Negara lain.

Lobi gedung itu kini hampir penuh karena banyaknya para peserta yang datang silih berganti. Banyak di antara mereka yang tampak berpenampilan sewajarnya namun ada juga beberapa yang memakai pakaian bagus. Di sudut-sudut ruangan juga ada beberapa orang yang berlatih sembari menunggu giliran tampil. Tapi sepertinya waktu yang terlalu singkat itu tak mampu dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh kedua tokoh utama kita. Mereka terlalu gugup barang untuk bergerak saja di antara ribuan orang yang tampak lebih mahir daripada mereka. Beruntung nomor urut mereka masih jauh jadi mereka memanfaatkan untuk menata mental dan sedikit latihan. Dengan resiko menunggu lama tentu.

Hingga berjam-jam kemudian, tibalah saatnya Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk menampilkan yang terbaik. Meski dengan jantung berdegup kencang, kedua namja itu tetap mencoba untuk mengendalikan diri. Ketika mereka tiba di ruang audisi, dilihatnya empat orang juri dengan berbagai variasi usia. Ada dua orang namja paruh baya, seorang namja muda, dan seorang yeoja muda ─yang kalau tidak salah ia adalah salah satu artis SM Ent. Keempat juri tampak kurang ramah karena sedari YunJae masuk, mereka hanya diam dan tak merespon perkenalan YunJae.

"Annyeonghaseo…. Naneun Kim Jaejoong imnida…." Sapa Jaejoong sambil membungkuk dan tersenyum ramah.

Begitu pun Yunho melakukan yang hal yang sama, memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk hormat, "Annyeonghaseo… Naneun Jung Yunho imnida…."

"…"

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan lama. Seolah saling bertanya apa yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Tak lama sebuah suara terdengar mengejutkan keduanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Jika ingin audisi, cepat tunjukkan kemampuan kalian, eoh!" bentak salah satu namja paruh baya yang sudah memasang wajah garang.

Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong segera menelan ludah. Mental langsung jatuh, tentu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka tidak bisa mundur lagi. Keduanya berpandangan lalu mengatur nafas sesaat. Kemudian mulai bersenandung…

**skip time**

Hening beberapa menit lamanya….

Para juri sedang sibuk berdiskusi ─entah apa itu─ yang justru membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin gugup. Keduang berdiri berdampingan sambil meremas tangan masing-masing. Keringat dingin juga mulai meluncur dari dahi mereka. Mungkin karena terlalu gugup.

Seorang namja paruh baya lain akhirnya mau membuka suara, "Baiklah. Jadi, kau adalah Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho?" tanyanya memastikan sambil menatap keduanya bergantian.

Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya dapat mengangguk sambil menjawab lirih, "Ne."

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa hubungan kalian?" namja paruh baya itu menatap penuh selidik pada kedua namja muda di hadapannya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tentu saja bingung dan mereka hanya mampu saling melempar pandang hingga Yunho menjawab, "Kami teman baik."

"Hmm, baiklah." Katanya pasrah. Namja paruh baya itu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya lalu menumpukan dagu di atasnya. "Sebenarnya kami suka suara kalian. Suara kalian bagus. Masing-masing mempunyai karakter. Dari segi perawakan juga bagus. Tapi sayang sekali, kami hanya punya sisa satu kursi untuk siswa beasiswa. Jika kalian berdua ingin tetap maju bersama tentu saja kalian harus mengorbankan salah satunya untuk membayar biaya _training_." Namja paruh baya itu mengambil sebuah kertas di depannya. "Sedangkan di berkas pendaftaran kalian menyebutkan bahwa kalian tinggal bersama dan tidak memiliki kerabat, begitu?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Karena kalian teman baik, kami ingin mempertimbangkan siapa di antara kalian yang akan menerima beasiswa itu." lanjutnya kemudian.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan juri, berbeda dengan Yunho yang tampak tenang-tenang saja.

"J-jeosonghamnida_"

"Aku mundur."

Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Yunho. Menatap tak percaya pada namja tampan itu. baru saja Jaejoong hendak mengundurkan diri tapi ia kalah cepat dengan Yunho. Sementara juri di depan mereka tampak tersenyum mencurigakan.

Yunho balas menghadap Jaejoong. "Kita sudah memperkirakannya seperti ini, kan? Dan bukankah kau juga sudah berjanji jika hanya ada satu yang mendapat beasiswa maka dia adalah kau, Jae."

"Tapi_"

"Aku tahu, Jae. Mimpimu berhak kau raih. Mungkin ini bukanlah jalanku. Beasiswa itu…kau saja yang ambil." Potong Yunho sambil tersenyum pada Jaejoong, berusaha meyakinkan Jaejoong akan keputusannya.

"Aniya! Aku tidak akan menerima beasiswa itu jika kau tidak masuk juga, Yunho!" tolak Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho.

Sekali lagi, Yunho tersenyum lembut, "Tidak, Jae. Kau harus menerima beasiswa itu."

"Tapi_"

Yunho berbalik menatap para juri lalu membungkuk hormat, "Baiklah, biarkan saya yang mundur. Saya tidak akan menghalangi mimpi teman saya jadi saya harap Anda sekalian bisa mendidiknya hingga sukses." Yunho tersenyum lagi, "Saya permisi."

Tanpa banyak kata, Yunho beranjak dari tempatnya. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatap punggungnya sedih.

Hingga sebuah suara menyadarkannya, "Jadi, Kim Jaejoong, apakah kamu akan menerima beasiswa itu?"

**.**

**NOVEMBER WITH LOVE **

**.**

Memang di cuaca terik sangatlah nyaman apabila kita menikmati hembusan angin di tempat yang banyak pepohonan. Di taman misalnya. Di tempat itulah seorang namja tengah terduduk di salah satu bangku taman, menenangkan diri. Mata tajamnya terpejam dengan kepala di tengadahkan menatap langit biru. Ia sedang memikirkan nasibnya dan teman seperjuangannya. Ini kali pertama mereka harus terpisah. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua tanpa sanak saudara, jadi wajar bukan jika mereka dekat?

"Yunho? Jung Yunho?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, namja bermata musang itu segera menegakkan tubuhnya. Menengok ke arah datangnya suara dan menemukan seorang namja berwajah kekanakan ─yang cukup familiar baginya. Beberapa tahun tidak bertemu dengan namja itu sepertinya membuatnya harus membongkar ingatannya tentang nama namja itu.

Begitu menyadari siapa namja di depannya, Yunho melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

"J-junsu?"

Bukannya menjawab, namja imut itu segera duduk di samping Yunho dan memeluk namja bermata musang itu.

"Bogoshippo, Yunho hyung…" katanya sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**NOVEMBER WITH LOVE **

**.**

Ini kedua kalinya suasana apartemen yang ditinggali kedua namja itu terasa sepi. Kalau dulu karena Jaejoong yang ragu untuk mengajak Yunho ikut audisi, tapi kini adalah beasiswa dari audisi itu. Jaejoong hanya diam saja pagi ini, ia merasa tak enak hati karena kejadian kemarin. Ia tak bisa begitu saja menerima beasiswa dari akademi karena ia merasa perlu merundingkannya lagi dengan Yunho. Alhasil, ia kemarin hanya berhasil membawa berkas-berkas tawaran beasiswa bukan kontrak beasiswa. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan Yunho. Tapi sayang, sedari kemarin, sepulang dari audisi, ia tidak menemukan Yunho. Atau lebih tepatnya mereka belum bisa bicara serius.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara pintu diketuk seolah menyadarkan Jaejoong dari dunianya. Ia segera meletakkan pisau yang dibawanya dan mencuci tangan. Saat ia berbalik, ia melihat Yunho berjalan lurus di depannya, sepertinya hndak membuka pintu. Membuat Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Sementara itu, Yunho memegang engsel pintu dan memutarnya. Dilihatnya seorang namja yang baru ditemuinya kemarin, tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum ramah padanya. "Annyeong, Yunho hyung…"

"Junsu? Bagaimana bisa kau tahu alamat apartemenku?" tanya Yunho setengah terkejut. Pasalnya kemarin ia berpisah dengan Junsu di taman.

Junsu tersenyum tanpa dosa lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Sebenarnya, aku mengikuti Hyung kemarin."

"Mwo?"

"Yah! Apakah aku tidak boleh mengetahui alamat Hyung?" pekik Junsu yang merasa Yunho tidak suka dengan aksinya kemarin.

"Bukan begitu." ujar Yunho sambil menggeleng pelan. "Caramu itu salah. Kau kan bisa menanyaiku?"

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Bagaimana mungkin aku menanyaimu jika kemarin saja pikiranmu tidak sedang bersama ragamu."

Yunho tersentak. Ia tidak sadar jika kemarin ia tidak bisa menikmati pertemuannya dengan Junsu karena memikirkan hasil audisi. Tapi, apakah sebegitu terlihatnya?

"Siapa, Yunn? Kenapa tidak disuruh masuk? Eoh!" suara lain menyapa pendengaran Yunho. Begitu menoleh ke belakang, ia mendapati Jaejoong sedikit membungkuk pada Junsu lalu kembali berkata, "Annyeonghaseo…. Anda teman Yunho? Mari masuk."

Yunho masih diam di ambang pintu bahkan saat Junsu melewatinya dan masuk ke apartemennya.

"Yunn, kenapa bengong? Kajja, temani temanmu!" ajak Jaejoong sambil menarik Yunho setelah sebelumnya ia menutup pintu apartemen.

Saat sampai di ruang tamu, dilihatnya Junsu sudah duduk di salah satu sofa dan tengah menjelajahi isi apartemen itu dengan mata sipitnya. Baik Yunho dan Jaejoong segera duduk di sofa. Jaejoong di _single_ sofa sedangkan Yunho di sebelah Junsu.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Junsu dan Jaejoong bersamaan, membuat mereka tersenyum tipis. Berbeda dengan mereka, Yunho justru merasa tidak nyaman sekarang ini.

"Jae, dia_"

"Annyeong… namaku Kim Junsu. Aku teman Yunho saat di yayasan dulu." Ucap Junsu memotong kalimat Yunho.

"Jinjja? Kalian berkenalan di yayasan? Aku juga penghuni yayasan yang sama dengan Yunho tapi aku tidak tahu siapa kau?" cerocos Jaejoong penasaran. "Ah! Namaku Kim Jaejoong."

"Jae, Junsu ini adalah anak donator utama yayasan kita dulu." Tambah Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong dan Junsu bergantian. "Dia bilang, dia tidak pernah ikut keluarganya berkunjung ke yayasan sebelumnya dan kebetulan sekalinya datang ia bertemu denganku. Dialah teman pertamaku, Jae." Jelas Yunho lalu menatap Junsu. "Tapi sayang, setelah itu ia tidak pernah berkunjung ke yayasan lagi."

"Yah! Yunho hyung! Bukankah aku sudah bilang kemarin. Aku disekolahkan keluargaku di Amerika dan aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan mereka." Teriak Junsu yang tidak terima disalahkan oleh Yunho.

"Iya, tapi bukan berarti kau pergi tanpa kabar, kan?" ejek Yunho sambil tersenyum, membuat Junsu segera menundukkan wajahnya.

Jaejoong ikut tersenyum mendengar gurauan keduanya. Diliriknya Junsu yang masih menunduk dan tak sengaja mata bulatnya menangkap semu merah di pipi _chubby_ namja itu. Membuat namja cantik itu sedikit merasakan detakan tak nyaman di jantungnya.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu kemari, Junsu-ah?" tanya Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan lagi. Sebenarnya ia cukup penasaran dengan hubungan namja bermata sipit itu dengan Yunho. Apakah sangat dekat?

Junsu mengangkat kepalanya, membuat Jaejoong melihat sisa semu merah di pipi namja itu. lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas ransel yang dibawanya. Sebuah map coklat ia sodorkan ke arah Yunho. "Ini."

"Apa ini?" tanya Yunho sambil mengambil map itu dan membukanya pelan.

"Itu beasiswa dari SM Academy."

"Mwo?"

"Kemarin kita bertemu tak jauh dari gedung SM, kan? Kupikir kau menjadi salah satu pesertanya tapi kau tidak lulus karena masalah biaya, dilihat dari wajah jelekmu kemarin, Hyung…" jelas Junsu. "Kupikir aku bisa membantumu karena aku tidak terlalu membutuhkannya."

"Tapi Junsu_"

"Sudahlah, ambil saja. Aku yakin kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku. Lagipula orangtuaku masih mampu membiayai sekolahku kok." Lagi-lagi Junsu memotong kalimat Yunho yang hendak menolak pemberiannya. "Hei, Hyung, rejeki itu harus diterima loh… eu kyang kyang…"

Keduanya masih terlibat pembicaraan yang serius, mengabaikan seorang namja lain yang sedari tadi duduk tak nyaman. Karena sudah tak betah, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berbalik hendak pergi.

"Jae," panggil Yunho, "kau mau ke mana?"

Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya lalu tersenyum, "Aku akan melanjutkan membuat sarapan. Junsu-ah, makanlah di sini dan aku tidak menerima penolakan, ne?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari siapa pun, Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu. Beranjak ke dapur dan menutup tirai pembatas antara ruang tamu dan dapur ─yang disiapkan jika ada tamu.

Yunho masih menatap dapur yang tertutup itu, sedikit merasa tak enak pada Jaejoong karena sudah mengabaikannya. Dan lagi, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan sikap Jaejoong hari ini. apa karena kemarin?

"Yunh_"

"Mian, Junsu-ah. Tunggulah di sini, aku akan membantu Jaejoong untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita." Kata Yunho sambil berdiri dan segera beranjak ke dapur. Meninggalkan Junsu yang tak percaya diperlakukan seperti itu.

Sementara itu di dapur, Jaejoong menatap kosong pisau di tangannya. Ia hanya membeku di tempat, entah memikirkan apa. Bahkan hingga seorang namja lain masuk ke dapur dan berdiri di sampingnya, ia tak menyadarinya.

Tak!

Yunho mematikan kompor yang memanaskan sepanci deokbokki. Diliriknya Jaejoong yang juga tengah menatapnya kaget. Tapi namja cantik itu segera menutupi ekspresinya dan bergegas melanjutkan acara memotong sayurannya.

"Jae, berhentilah. Aku rasa sayurannya sudah cukup ini saja." Pinta Yunho sambil melirik isi panic deokbokki yang baru saja matang.

Tapi Jaejoong tak peduli dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. Pura-pura tak dengar. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Yunho tak suka, ia terbiasa dengan Jaejoong yang selalu berceloteh, bukan dengan Jaejoong yang pendiam.

Yunho meraih tangan kanan Jaejoong dan menariknya hingga pisau yang dipegang Jaejoong terjatuh.

"Yun_"

Grep!

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Mata bulat itu terbelalak kaget. Yunho memeluknya? Eoh?

Sreeek!

"Omo!" suara pekikan seolah menyadarkan keduanya. Segera mereka melepaskan pelukan dan merapikan diri dengan canggung. Lalu melirik takut-takut kea rah Junsu yang membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"J-junsu…. Ini tidak seperti..yang kau pikirkan." Ucap Yunho terbata sambil menatap Junsu.

Bukannya marah, Junsu justru tersenyum lalu berkata. "Tak apa. Aku mengerti." Junsu menatap Jaejoong lalu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Mian, Hyung sepertinya aku tidak bisa makan di sini." Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong menatap penuh tanya pada Junsu, "Appa-ku baru saja menelpon, dia bilang harus ada yang aku urus untuk kepindahanku."

Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya diam, tak mengerti atau terlalu canggung untuk menjawab. Membuat Junsu tersenyum kecut dalam hati.

Junsu berbalik lalu berkata, "Sampai ketemu di SM Academy, Yunho hyung!"

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Blam!

Junsu sudah pulang dan apartemen itu kembali sepi. Mungkin bukan sepi, lebih tepatnya canggung.

**.**

**NOVEMBER WITH LOVE **

**.**

22.46

Sisi kanan dan kiri meja makan itu, kedua namja itu masih diam. Bak patung sejak selesai makan malam. Tak ada perbincangan di antara mereka. Sepertinya efek kejadian tadi pagi masih terngiang di benak masing-masing. Padahal tadi saat di tempat kerja, keduanya terlihat baik-baik saja.

Jam masih berdetak kostan seakan menjadi lagu pengiring kesunyian bagi mereka. Seolah mereka begitu menikmati keheningan itu. masing-masing sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Yun!" / "Jae!" panggil keduanya bersamaan yang sukses membuat kedua mata berbeda bentuk itu saling menatap. Namun segera diputuskan secara bersamaan.

"Ehem! Kau duluan saja, Jae…" titah Yunho seakan mencoba menghancurkan kecanggungan yang akan terbentuk lagi.

"Ani. Kau saja yang duluan, Yun." Tolak Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho.

Yunho balas menatap Jaejoong tapi tak segera menjawab. Namja tampan itu menghela nafasnya kasar lalu menundukkan wajahnya. "Jae, bagaimana…beasiswamu itu? K-kau sudah menandatangani kontraknya?" tanyanya sedikit gugup.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho pedih lalu menjawab, "Belum. Aku masih membaca kontraknya."

"Mwo?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong tak percaya. "Kenapa kau tidak langsung menerimanya saja, Jae? Bukankah itu impianmu, hm?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. "Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya jika kau tidak lolos juga. Aku ingin kita sekolah bersama. Kita membangun mimpi bersama dan aku tidak bisa senang di atas kesedihanmu, Yun."

"Hei, aku tidak sedih kok. Aku justru senang kalau kau menerima beasiswa itu, Jae…"

"Oh, ayolah, Yun… Aku tahu siapa dirimu. Aku tidak mengenalmu hanya satu atau dua hari tapi beberapa tahun, Yun. Aku tahu kau pasti sebenarnya kecewa, kan?"

Yunho menundukkan wajahnya. Apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong benar. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia juga kecewa dengan hasil audisi. Kenapa hanya ada satu di antara mereka yang harus lulus? Mengapa tidak keduanya? Memangnya jumlah beasiswa yang disediakan sudah habis, eoh?

Jaejoong mengamati Yunho yang sedang berpikir. Terbesit rasa bersalah karena ia telah membangkitkan kekecewaan Yunho tempo hari. Tapi apa mau dikata, namja di depannya itu selalu tak bisa jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Selalu menyembunyikan luka untuk dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya Jaejoong ingin Yunho berbagi sedikit isi kepalanya. Ia ingin menjadi orang yang berguna bagi Yunho.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong yang ditanggapi kerutan di dahi Yunho saat namja bermata musang itu mendongakkan wajahnya, "Beasiswa dari Junsu. Apakah kau akan menerimanya?" jelas Jaejoong begitu memahami kebingungan Yunho.

Yunho menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak tahu, Jae."

Hening kembali. Lagi-lagi denting jarum jamlah yang menjadi latar belakang kesunyian malam itu.

"Yun!" / "Jae!" lagi-lagi keduanya memanggil di waktu yang sama. Kali ini keduanya saling menatap lalu tersenyum lepas. Menertawakan diri mereka sendiri, eoh?

"Hahahaha! Kenapa hari ini kita sering mengatakan hal yang sama, eoh? Hahaha…."

"Ne, Yuunn… ini lucu."

Keduanya tertawa cukup lama hingga suara tawa itu menghilang dengan sendirinya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita menerima kedua beasiswa itu?" celetuk Jaejoong setelah selesai menuntaskan tawanya. "Kau menerima beasiswa dari Junsu sedangkan aku akan menerima beasiswa dari akademi. Bukankah dengan begitu kita sama-sama bisa sekolah, eoh?"

Yunho berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk pasti. "Boleh. _Why not?_"

Jaejoong tersenyum senang. Akhirnya ia masih bisa bersama dengan Yunho. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu di kelas tari, Jae!" canda Yunho sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya, "Eh? Kelas tari? Aku di kelas vokal, Yun."

"Eoh?" Yunho tampak terkejut. "Tapi, beasiswa dari Junsu itu ada di kelas tari."

Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya. Ia sedikit kecewa pasalnya ia tidak bisa sekelas dengan Yunho. Memang ada beberapa kelas di akademi dengan pengelompokan berdasarkan jurusan seninya. Ada kelas, tari, kelas vokal, kelas drama, dan beberapa jurusan seni lainnya. Sayangnya mereka mereka harus berpisah kelas.

Puk!

Yunho mengusap rambut halus Jaejoong dan tersenyum simpul, "Tak apalah, Jae. Yang penting kita bisa sama-sama sekolah, kan? Kita masih bisa berangkat dan pulang bersama. Atau kalau perlu kita istirahat bersama." Hibur Yunho lalu menarik tangannya dari atas kepala Jaejoong. "Jja! Ini sudah malam. Ayo, tidur!"

Yunho segera beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mulai merasakan firasat tak baik lagi. Setelah berhasil menepis pikiran-pikiran buruk di benaknya, Jaejoong segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Masuk ke kamarnya lalu mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong…. Chapter 2 dataaaaangggg!**

***lambaikan tangan ke kamera***

**Yosh! Seminggu menjelang UN, dalam rangka menghibur diri, aku menyempatkan diri untuk melanjutkan ff ini. dan jadilah seperti ini.**

**Mianhae, ne kalau mengecewakan, soalnya ini nggak sempet aku edit…**

**Peminat ff ini dikit ya? Gapapa deh, masih bagus ada yang baca, ne?**

**Sedikit itulah cuap-cuap dariku, Goodbye for Now~**

***nyanyi bareng Changmin***

**.**

**Last one, Review please!**


End file.
